List of Terminator comics
Beginning in 1988, there have been many comic books published as part of the Terminator franchise from a variety of publishers, but mostly by Dark Horse Comics. NOW Comics ''The Terminator'' (1988–1990) # (September 1988) # (October 1988) #If I Had A Rocket Launcher... (November 1988) #Amahiri (December 1988) #The Bee Stings (February 1989) #Goin' Back To Miami (March 1989) #Big Bad Wolf: A Dog Bites Man Story. (April 1989) #In the Belly of the Beast (May 1989) # (June 1989) # (July 1989) #Factories (August 1989) #Night-Convoy (September 1989) # (October 1989 ) #Into the Deep Blue Sea (November 1989) #See Cuba and Die! (December 1989) #The Battle of Cuba (January 1990) #Escape to Silver Dollar (February 1990) ''The Terminator: All My Futures Past'' (1990) # (August 1990) # (September 1990) ''Terminator: The Burning Earth'' (1990 / 1990) # (March 1990) # (April 1990) # (May 1990) # (June 1990) # (July 1990) *TPB Terminator: The Burning Earth (March 1990) Dark Horse Comics ''The Terminator: Tempest'' (1990 / 1991) #Tempest Pt. 1 (August 1990) #Tempest Pt. 2 (September 1990) #Tempest Pt. 3 (October 1990) #Tempest Pt. 4 (November 1990) *TPB The Terminator: Tempest (September 1991) *HC The Terminator: Tempest (September 1991) ''The Terminator: One Shot'' (1991) # (July 1991) ''The Terminator: Secondary Objectives'' (1991 / 1992) # (July 1991) # (August 1991) # (September 1991) # (October 1991) *TPB The Terminator: Secondary Objectives (March 1992) ''The Terminator: The Enemy Within'' (1991–1992 / 1992) # (November 1991) # (December 1991) # (January 1992) # (February 1992) *TPB The Terminator: The Enemy Within (November 1992) ''The Terminator: Hunters and Killers'' (1992 / 1992) # (March 1992) # (April 1992) # (May 1992) *TPB The Terminator: Hunters and Killers Diamond Star System Exclusive (1992) ''The Terminator: Endgame'' (1992 / 1999) # (September 1992) # (October 1992) # (October 1992) *TPB The Terminator: Endgame (January 1999) ''RoboCop Versus The Terminator'' (1992 / 1992) # (September 1992) #*(Platinum Edition) (September 1992) # (October 1992) # (November 1992) # (December 1992) *TPB Robocop Versus the Terminator (1992) ''The Terminator: Death Valley'' (1998) *Special (August 1998) # (September 1998) # (October 1998) # (November 1998) # (December 1998) ''The Terminator: The Dark Years'' (1999) # (August 1999) # (October 1999) # (November 1999) # (December 1999) ''Superman versus The Terminator: Death to the Future'' (1999–2000 / 2000) # (December 1999) # (January 2000) # (February 2000) # (March 2000) *TPB Superman versus The Terminator: Death to the Future (November 2000) ''Aliens versus Predator versus The Terminator'' (2000 / 2001) # (April 2000) # (May 2000) # (June 2000) # (July 2000) *TPB Aliens versus Predator versus The Terminator (March 2001) ''The Terminator: Omnibus'' (2008) #Vol. 01 (February 2008) #Vol. 02 (March 2008) ''The Terminator 2029'' (2010) # (March 2010) # (April 2010) # (May 2010) ''The Terminator 1984'' (2010) # (September 2010) # (October 2010) # (November 2010) ''Terminator Salvation: The Final Battle'' (2013–2014 / 2014–2015) # (December 2013) # (January 2014) # (February 2014) # (March 2014) # (April 2014) # (May 2014) # (June 2014) # (July 2014) # (August 2014) # (September 2014) # (October 2014) # (November 2014) *TPB #1 Terminator Salvation: The Final Battle (November 2014) *TPB #2 Terminator Salvation: The Final Battle (April 2015) ''The Terminator: Enemy of My Enemy'' (2014 / 2015) # (February 2014) # (March 2014) # (May 2014) # (July 2014) # (September 2014) # (October 2014) *TPB The Terminator: Enemy of my Enemy (February 2015) ''Terminator: Sector War'' (2018) # (August 2018) Marvel Comics ''Terminator 2: Judgment Day'' (1991 / 1991) # Arrival (Early September 1991) # Escape (Late September 1991) # Departure (October 1991) *TPB Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991) Norma Editorial ''Terminator: Objetivos secundarios'' (1992–1993) # (October 1992) # (November 1992) # (December 1992) # (January 1993) Malibu Comics ''Terminator 2: Cybernetic Dawn'' (1995–1996) # Lost & Found (November 1995) # Search Mode (December 1995) # Judgement Impaired (January 1996) # Genesis & Revelations (February 1996) ''Terminator 2: Nuclear Twilight'' (1995–1996) # Warchild (November 1995) # Suicide Mission (December 1995) # Dead Men Walking (January 1996) # Father's Day (February 1996) ''Terminator 2: Nuclear Twilight/Cybernetic Dawn'' (1996) * The Programming of Fate (April 1996) Beckett Comics ''Terminator 3'' (2003) # Before the Rise (July 2003) # Before the Rise (August 2003) # Eyes of the Rise (September 2003) # Eyes of the Rise (October 2003) # Fragmented (December 2003) # Fragmented (December 2003) iBooks ''Terminator 2: Judgment Day'' (2003) *TPB Terminator 2: Judgment Day - The Graphic Novel (October 2003) Dynamite Entertainment ''Terminator: Infinity'' (2007 / 2008) # (July 2007) #*(Cover B: Stjepan Šejić) (July 2007) #*(Cover C: Nigel Raynor) (July 2007) # (August 2007) #*(Cover B: Stjepan Sejic) (August 2007) #*(Cover C: Nigel Raynor) (August 2007) # (September 2007) #*(Cover B: Stjepan Sejic) (September 2007) #*(Cover C: Nigel Raynor) (September 2007) # (October 2007) #*(Cover B) (October 2007) #*(Cover C) (October 2007) # (November 2007) #*(Cover B) (November 2007) #*(Cover C) (November 2007) *TPB Terminator: Infinity Vol. 01 (July 2008) ''Terminator 2'' (2008) # # Time To Kill, Episode Two of Four (January 2008) #*(Cover B: 50% Painkiller Jane Cover) (January 2008) # Time To Kill, Episode Four of Four (March 2008) #*(Cover B) (March 2008) ''Terminator: Revolution'' (2009) # (January 2009) # (February 2009) #*(Cover B) (February 2009) # (February 2009) # (April 2009) # (May 2009) ''Terminator/RoboCop: Kill Human'' (2011) After being activated by the last human on Earth, RoboCop tries to prevent the annihilation of humanity by time-traveling into the past. The story consists of four issues. IDW Publishing ''Terminator Salvation: Movie Prequel'' (2009) # Sand in the Gears (February 2009) #*(Incentive Variant) (February 2009) # Sand in the Gears, Part 2 (February 2009) #*(Retailer Incentive Variant Cover Edition) (March 2009) # Sand in the Gears, Part 3 (March 2009) #*(Retailer Incentive Variant Cover Edition) (March 2009) # Sand in the Gears, Part 4 (March 2009) All four parts of the movie prequel were re-printed in the UK comic Terminator Salvation Comic, published by Titan Magazines. ''Terminator Salvation: Movie Preview'' (2009) 0. Movie Preview (April 2009) Notes References *Terminator query at the Comic Book DB Category:Terminator comics Terminator